Father of Mine
by Emmasj
Summary: -Shorty- Jeff has to get out of that building, he has to get home. But why?


**Disclaimer: Jeff, Matt, Shawn, Gilbert and Shane do not belong to me. Sadly.  
  
Notes: I would NEVER want this to happen. NO SLASH. And Jeff's fans are officially known as "Imagi-Knights."**

* * *

Jeff Hardy stormed towards the door, bag over shoulder. He wiped his face once, then reached for the handle, never stopping.  
  
"Jeff!" he heard behind him. He whipped around, about six inches from the door.  
  
Shawn was hurrying towards him, a worried look on his face. Shawn. . . . A few tears crept into Jeff's eyes just because he knew Shawn would make him cry. "_It's good to cry_," he would say.  
  
The older man stopped about a foot from his friend, and just observed him. Jeff had been getting ready for a match, but stopped when he got the call.  
  
His hair was a deep purple-ish blue. His arm had blue and green paint swirled on it, in the picture of ocean waves. Covering from one temple to the other, across his face was bright red paint. His hair was held away from his face by a large green headband. He was wearing large baggy pants, comfortably low on his hips. A thin white tank top was visible under his black leather jacket, and clutching his bag was a hand with solid black nails.  
  
After taking in the sight that was his best friend, Shawn said softly, "Jeff . . . I just heard. Shane told me." The smile that normally graced Shawn's face was nowhere to be seen. "Jeff, I am so sorry."  
  
Jeff glanced around, refusing to look Shawn in the eye. "Yeah, well . . . thanks. I'm just going home. You know, hang out there for a while."  
  
Shawn nodded, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Hey, Shawn, I'll see you later, okay?" Jeff said, wanting the conversation to stop. The tears were no longer in his eyes, but he knew Shawn could bring them back in no time.  
  
Shawn nodded and Jeff turned, reaching for the door handle again. He grabbed it, turned it, and opened the door, ready to walk out.  
  
"Jeff?" He turned his head slowly around. Shawn took one step forward, placed a hand on his friend's head to pull him closer, and wrapped his other arm around his waist.  
  
Jeff dropped his bag, and returned the warm embrace. The tears were back instantly, and they started to fall. He buried his face in the other man's neck as violent sobs shook his body.  
  
That phone call. That damned phone call.  
  
At least it was Matt that told him. Matt was gentle about it, as he knew what his little brother would go through when he found out.  
  
Placing a kiss on his young friend's head, Shawn asked, "Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
Jeff nodded, keeping his arms around Shawn, still sobbing.  
  
After a few minutes, Jeff pulled away slowly.  
  
"Come on," Shawn whispered.  
  
Keeping one arm around each other, they walked out the door, headed for Cameron.

* * *

Shane Helms, AKA The Hurricane, stood in the center of the ring. In his hand was a microphone, and even with the mask, his face was pale and sorrowful.  
  
Raising the microphone, he spoke with a shaking voice to the silent crowd.  
  
"Now, I know all of you are worried. I am too. Earlier tonight, you all saw Jeff Hardy, an excellent friend of mine for years, sobbing in the arms of HBK, Shawn Michaels. I know all of you Imagi-Knights out there are scared of what might have happened to Jeff.  
  
"Well, he, along with Shawn, has gone back to his hometown of Cameron, North Carolina, so he has asked me to inform his fans of what has happened.  
  
"Earlier tonight, Jeff received a phone call from his brother, Matt. Matt had been at their old house on his day-off, wanting to spend time with their father." Shane paused as a tear slipped down his face. He wiped it away and tried to continue, his voice shaking more than ever.  
  
"While Matt was there, their father had a stroke. He died instantly." Shane covered his face with one hand and fought the stronger tears. After all, he thought of Gilbert Hardy as his own father also, not just his best friend's.  
  
Through the pain, he added, "For any of you that believe in God, or Gods, or anything like that, please, I beg for you to pray for Jeff. He's going to need all the support he can get right now. Matt too. All of their family will." He gulped. "Gilbert Hardy was a great man." Raising his eyes upward, he said. "Rest in peace, sir."

* * *


End file.
